Wrzód
Wrzód - mieszkaniec Starego Obozu. Mieszka w pobliżu kucharza Snafa niedaleko bramy zamkowej. Kiedyś był mieszkańcem Khorinis. Nie miał zbyt dobrych kontaktów ze znajomymi ani mieszkańcami miasta - nawet jego rodzice za bardzo go nie kochali. Do kolonii trafił (jak z resztą sam się przyznał) za zabawianie się ze zwierzętami... Tam, mimo iż dostał się do obozu, został wielokrotnie pobity, ośmieszony i poniżany, zwłaszcza przez szkodniki z Nowego Obozu. Sam doczepa się do Bezimiennego i plącze się za nim bez względu na to, czy on tego chce czy nie. Myśli, że nowy skazaniec jest kimś ważnym i będzie go ciągle chronił oraz razem staną się jednymi z najważniejszych osób w obozie (lub nawet Kolonii). Jest bardzo upierdliwy i potrafi przeszkadzać nawet podczas walki. Wpada też na głupie pomysły, np. chce przejąć władzę w zamku. Przez niego bohater mógł wpaść też w nie lada kłopoty, ponieważ Wrzód miał zamiar postraszyć nim kilku ludzi Laresa. Kiedy już się od nas całkowicie odczepi, nie będzie chciał z nami rozmawiać. Ginie podczas burzy w Starym Obozie przygnieciony fragmentem wieży, w którą trafił piorun. W Gothic II już się nie pojawia. Jednakże w plikach gry istnieje on w postaci ożywieńca (zombie). Nie można go spotkać w grze (chyba, że użyje się kodu na przywołanie umarlaka). Jeden z bandytów Dextera ma jego twarz. Powiedzonka Wrzoda Oto wszystkie teksty i opowiastki o jakich mówi nam Wrzód podczas podróży z Bezimiennym. *''Hej, kolego! Nowy? Chyba cię jeszcze tu nie widziałem. Przyłącze się do ciebie na chwilę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Przyda ci się przyjaciel...'' (gdy Bezimienny się zgodzi) Świetnie. Po drodze możemy sobie trochę porozmawiać. *''Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. Będę się trzymał ciebie, spokojna głowa.'' *''Zdecydowałeś się wreszcie, dokąd chcesz iść? Może szukasz jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy pogadać?'' *''Chcesz być przez chwilę sam, tak? Rozumiem... Będę się trzymał na uboczu.'' *''Czy to możliwe, że chodzimy w kółko... To znaczy nie wiem dokąd chcesz iść, ale...'' *''Ale fajnie! Dzięki, że zabrałeś, mnie ze sobą! Moglibyśmy robić to częściej. Nie mam nic do roboty przez większość dnia!'' *''Wiesz co? Już cię polubiłem! Przeżyjmy wspólnie wiele ciekawych przygód! Co nie?'' *''Gdzie nocujesz? Jakbyś chciał, możesz przenocować u mnie!'' *''A tak w ogóle, to za co tutaj trafiłeś? Ty też za bardzo lubisz zwierzęta? Oni krzywo na to patrzą, wiesz? Właśnie tak tutaj wylądowałem.'' *''Kilku facetów bez przerwy próbuje mnie pobić. Paskudni ludzie z Nowego Obozu! Bandziory jedne! Następnym razem powiem im, że kto ze mną zadziera, będzie miał z tobą do czynienia! To ich nauczy!'' *''Ale się zdziwią ci z Nowego Obozu, jak im powiem, jakiego mam obrońcę! Posikają się ze strachu! Ale będzie fajnie. Normalnie zabijają ludzi bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale teraz będą musieli dobrze się zastanowić.'' *''Wiesz co? Wyświadczę ci przysługę. Wstawię się za tobą. Może wtedy zostaniesz przyjęty do Obozu. W ten sposób moglibyśmy się spotykać codziennie.'' *''Niektórzy tutaj mają mnie za jakiegoś wariata. Ale przecież ktoś taki jak ty nie zadawał by się z wariatem, prawda? Teraz wszyscy zrozumieją jak niesprawiedliwie mnie ocenili.'' *''Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, wiesz? Inni tylko próbują się mnie pozbyć. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, naprawdę!'' *''Słuchaj, całe to bieganie zaczyna mnie męczyć. Może poszukamy sobie jakiegoś przytulnego gniazdka i chwilę odpoczniemy, co?'' *''Jesteś dla mnie jak starszy brat. Nigdy nie miałem starszego brata... Ani nawet młodszego! Moi rodzice mnie nie kochali, ale to musiało być dla nich bardzo trudne.'' *''Skąd jesteś? Na pewno cieszysz się, że znalazłeś tu bratnią duszę, kogoś, kto cię zrozumie. Jestem z Khorinis. Byłeś tam kiedyś? Zresztą - nieważne.'' *''Masz może dla mnie coś do jedzenia? Jestem jakby twoim gościem, więc uprzejmość nakazywałaby, abyś mnie czymś poczęstował. Nauczyłem się tego w Khorinis. Tam mieszkają uprzejmi ludzie.'' *''Myślisz, że ktoś wpadnie do nas z wizytą? Pewnie nie, bo nie mogliby wydostać się z powrotem, co nie?'' *''Teraz gdy jesteśmy razem, moglibyśmy pokazać kilku ludziom, gdzie raki zimują. Te skurczybyki nachodzą mnie od lat! Jak zobaczę któregoś z nich, dam im do słuchu.'' *''Wiesz co? Stanowimy dobraną parę. Moglibyśmy przejąć kontrolę nad całym Starym Obozem. Jesteśmy zespołem, więc powinniśmy łatwo uporać się z Magnatami. Obmyślę jakiś plan.'' Sposoby na natręta Oczywiście można się go pozbyć, niekoniecznie go w tym celu zabijając. Oto kilka sposobów na tego natręta. *'Ucieczka' - można mu uciec. Wtedy znowu się doczepi, jeżeli będzie się szło za blisko jego chaty. *'Zwierzątko' - Wrzód ucieknie, jeżeli zobaczy jakiekolwiek zwierzę. Doczepi się jeśli bohater znajdzie się w pobliżu jego chaty. *'Pobicie' - już bardziej brutalne wyjście. Wrzód się wtedy obrazi i już się do nas nie odezwie. *'Zabicie' - jeśli gość naprawdę da nam się we znaki, można trochę za mocno go walnąć lub puścić na niego kulę ognia. Wtedy na pewno się nie odezwie. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na jego śmierć. Powiedzenie przyjaciel aż do śmierci nabiera wtedy nowego znaczenia. Ciekawostki *Wrzód występuje w wielu filmikach na YouTube. Najczęściej strasznie tam obrywa, ale w niektórych serialach odgrywa znacząca rolę i dzięki niemu wszystko się dobrze kończy. *Wrzoda można zabić bez konsekwencji, że ktokolwiek będzie miał to graczowi za złe. *Głosu Wrzodowi użyczył Robert Tondera. *Gdy w Gothic 2: Noc Kruka gracz przywoła kodem Wrzoda, będzie się nazywał "Błotniak-ożywieniec". Kod (undead_mud). *Od czwartego rozdziału Snaf i paru innych kopaczy zabijają Wrzoda ponieważ nie jest kopaczem (nie zobaczy się tego bez kodu kamery). *W modzie Die Bedrohung(Zagrożenie) Wrzód ma napis na plecach kick my Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kopacze